The Ultimate Power Of Three
by Neonach
Summary: Can three very powerful Witches team up with The Charmed Ones to defeat the new Source, or will they all perish along the way?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

I was walking towards school on a rainy morning. I woke up 20 minutes late again. I rushed to get up and took the shortest shower of my life. I threw on the closest pair of clothes I could reach (clean of course). So basically I was a little pissed off. While I was walking I was running down the street. All of a sudden I heard a scream not far in front of him. I slowed down my pace and walked listening carefully. Soon enough we just shrugged it off and then looked at my watch. It was 7:25 I had only five minutes before 1st period started. I had humanities 1st and 2nd period. Although I liked the class it wasn't my best in grades. All of a sudden I hears a sound coming from what I thought under my shoe. I looked at the bottom of my shoe and nothing. I looked at the ground thinking it might be someone's walkie-talkie lying on the ground and nothing except a snail. So I kept walking. I goes to stamp on the snail when it looks at me and said, "I know you weren't gunna step on me boy".

"What the hell? Did you just talk?" I asked confused.

"Hell yeah. Why you gotta problem wit dat?"

"No I just never knew snails could talk"

"They can't dumbass. I am a special snail. My name is Ed and my parents say I'm special. So I'm Special Ed. Is that all right with you or do I have to change my name?

"It's fine. My name is Joe. Well I have to go Ed"

"It's Special Ed and since you didn't step on me I guess I can grant you 3 wishes".

"Okay but I'll have to take you to school with me" so I picked up Ed and went to school. I started to run when I said," You can't grant me wishes".

"Wanna bet?"

"No but I don't think you can."

"Yeah I bet I can set back the world time so you can get to school on time."

"No you can't"

"Yeah I can, watch me." Then I felt a little rumble under him and then I looked at my watch. It said 7:00.

"No way."

"Yeah way. By the way you only have 2 wishes now".

"Not really. I never said I wish."

"You teenagers and your manipulations". So I went to school with time to spare. A couple of minutes later Ed started nagging.

"You gunna make a wish yet?" said Ed.

"Fine. Hhhmm. Got it. I wish that I had an exact copy of every supernatural power I've ever seen, read, or heard about."

"Your wish is my command."

"Did it work"?

"Try it", said Ed. I concentrated on my lock on the locker. Nothing happened.

"Hey Ed what's with the Magick? It ain't workin'"

"Stupid teenagers. Nothin' happens fast enough. You have to have patience"

"Right that thing that no one has." So I concentrated hard and finally the lock started spinning and popped off. "Wow, cool". Then my two best friends Stephanie and Kristina came up behind me.

"Uhhh Joe what was that?" said Kristina

"Well what do you think Tina?" I replied.

"I don't know?"

"Steph did you see anything?" I asked.

"See what. I was reading leave me alone this part is getting good."

"Kristina are you okay or are you seeing things?" I asked her trying to mess with her head.

"I have no clue. Come on we have to go to class." Kristina replied. So we walked to class and I had high hopes for the day.

Later in the day I was having some fun but Ed restrained my powers so I couldn't do any harm. I just pushed textbooks and pencils off desks. It was all fun until fifth period I had a premonition. And all of a sudden the phone in the class rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my god" I said.

"Hey I know that look. What did you see?"

"I saw…Alyssa's dad being murdered by a demon."

"How do you know it was a demon?"

"Well lets see, fireball, horns, red face, yep all characteristics of a normal human."

"Gotcha. So watcha gunna do about it?"

"I don't know what am I supposed to do"

"Lets see you need help, you have two wishes. Hhhmm. Endless possibilities"

" I got your point. I got it I wish that Stephanie and Kristina had the same powers as me, except they can only get them when the three of us are together and I first explain to them what is going to happen."

"You got it".Then the teacher turned around and it looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Alyssa. I need to speak to you for a moment". She walked up to the teacher and I saw the expression on her face. She was about to faint. I got up and caught her before she fell. I placed her lightly on the floor and the class started to gather around her. I didn't have complete control of my powers yet so I told everyone to give her some room. She soon woke up from her shocked state.

"I know" I told her, "It's okay don't talk just try to regain your strength". I walked Alyssa down to the nurse and on the way who did I meet. My arch nemesis Jocelyn. Who else would be there to ruin my day.

"Hey Ass" she said. I wanted to kill her, I knew I could, but I didn't. So instead of killing her I just blew her backpack up. It was funny. On my way back to the class I saw my girlfriend.

"Hey" I said

"Hey you. Rough day?"

"So far. I just want to go home"

"Me too. Maybe we should go to my place and 'study' for a while." At that moment she put her hands around my neck and I put mine on her waist.

"Hey! As much as I love you Gwen you know we're only seventeen."

"So?"

"So do you know how much trouble we could get into?"

"Yeah lots. So come on"

"How about this. When you turn eighteen the we can 'study' Okay?"

"Fine but my birthday is in June and it is already May. By the way what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I just want to sit and talk with you."

"You are so weird. Lets go out. I know it'll be a surprise."

"You do realize that my birthday is in like a week."

"So? I have to plan quickly. I love you"

"I love you more." We shared a kiss before going back to class. Then I had another premonition. And just before it ended I saw the most horrible thing in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh shit." I said.

"What did you see know?"

"I saw Steph, Kristina, and Me."

"Wow scary."

"No no. I was telling them about my powers and how if they wanted they could have them to. But just before they got their powers, a demon came out of nowhere and killed them. We have to take every precaution."

"Yeah. Wait a minute We?"

"Yeah I still have one wish so therefore you still have to stay with me."

"I should have just let you step on me."

"Oh stop. Come on we have start thinking. I know when we get home I'll spell somethings and the lock on the door. Then I can spell some books so when they are placed in a circle they would form a cage."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Crystals work better."

"Oh. Okay." So when the day finally ended I walked home thinking of blocking spells so I can block the demons attacks. Then when I went inside I dropped my backpack on the kitchen table and flew through my homework.

"Do you know any magick shops around here?" I asked Ed.

"Yeah there is one on Main Street."

"Great. Lets go get some crystals." When we got there I looked around and found some crystals that were about the size of softballs.

"Hello. May I help you?" asked the employee.

"Yeah how much are these?"

"They are 2.50 a piece"

"Wow how many do we need?" I asked Ed.

"Excuse me?" said the clerk

"Sorry I was talking to my snail."

"Okay then." With that he walked away.

"I think about 6 should do it."

"Alright." So I got the crystals and went home. When I walked in I ran up to my room and started to spell the crystals with a little charm that Ed taught me. I don't know how he knew it but I guessed a lot of people wished for magickal powers.

Later that afternoon I heard my foster mom come home.

"Hey Laurie" I yelled.

"Hey Joe." She yelled back, "Be right up."

"Okay". She came up not 3 minutes later.

"So what did you do all day?"

"Well I met a magickal snail and got all these cool powers and then I saw a couple of things in my head and now I am preparing for a demon attack."

"Joe if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." And with that she left my room. Just before dinner my foster dad came home and asked the same question.

"Bill, did Joe tell you about his snaily day today?" Laurie asked.

"Sure did."

"Fine don't believe me." During dinner I tried to prove to them about my powers but Ed held them back. Then I had a premonition. I saw the chandelier fall and one of the hanging diamonds go into Laurie's hand. When it was over I felt the ground shake and I got up and pushed Laurie, chair and all onto the floor. The chandelier fell and hit the table, right where I saw it.

"Believe me now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wow. You were telling the truth?" said Bill.

"Yeah. Now why would I lie about something like that?" I said. "Geez your thick. Anyway, this has to be a secret okay? If anyone finds out they could kill me."

"You got it officer Joe. Whatever you say," said Bill.

"Now tomorrow I am having two friends over for a while so don't try to come in my room because the door will be spelled. So if you touch it you go 'poof' onto Pluto okay?"

"Just 'poof' no 'bang bash BOOOOOM'?"

"No Bill Just poof. Come on Laurie. Lets get you cleaned up before we clean up all this glass."

"Alright. It's just I'm still in shock from getting pushed on the floor by a 17 year old kid who has the strength of a bull. That really hurt."

"Yeah well getting one of those chandelier dingy's in your hand would hurt more and leave a mark so what would you pick." Laurie brought her hands up to shoulder height and was balancing them like a scale while muttering "Getting a hole in hand, or big bruise, hole in hand or big bruise." Then she spoke so we could hear "Big bruise it is. Not that I have a choice now."

"No and you probably won't if there is a next time."

"You got it mister." She replied. That night I slept with a clear conscience only to have my dreams disrupted by people talking. I saw a man, he was tall and a women who was a little shorter than he was. I could make out some words but not all of them. Then they turned to look at me.

"Oh Jeez, Look." Said the women.

"Hey little guy." Said the man. I eyed them like they were crazy. I looked at myself and I was two feet tall. Then when they went to pick me up my alarm rang.

"Great. Another day of hell. Ed where did you go?"

"Over here. He screamed from atop my bookshelf."

"Good, when I come out of the shower turn around so I can get dressed. Alright?"

"Duh."

"Okay just makin' sure." By the time I left for school I had this nagging feeling that I forgot something. Only when I got to my class that I realized I didn't do any homework. Needless to say Magick was my top priority last night. Anyway I got a little disappointment speech from each teacher, which seemed to take all period and some of them did. I just needed to tell Kristina and Steph where to meet me after school so I could give them their powers at my house. But I didn't see them all day. Then finally when lunch rolled around I saw them.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"Ummm, on that trip to the Science Museum." Said Tina.

"Right" I replied. "I need you guys to meet me at the vending machines after school today. I have some important gifts for you at my house." For that brief second after gifts did Stephanie lift her head up from her book.

"OOOhhhh, what kind of gifts? Is it sugar? Huh? Huh? Is it? Is it?"

"You'll see," After ninth period I got all my things determined to do my homework tonight but I knew it would be really late before I could. I met the two girls at the vending machines as promised and we walked to my house.

While we were walking I had this nagging feeling that we were being followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I won't be updating until February 28th so have fun rereading all 5 chapters!

Chapter 5

"Guys hold up someone is behind us but don't look." I slowly turned around and there was Ed crawling behind us.

"You know you can actually yell."

"Yeah well I didn't feel like it." Said Ed.

"Joe who are you talking to?" said Stephanie

"Oh, how rude. Girls this is Ed."

"What the hell? Did that thing just talk?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, he is my magickal snail he grants me three wishes cause I didn't step on him."

"Okay then." Said Kristina. Then we finally arrived at my house.

"Okay so where are the presents?" said Steph.

"I didn't say presents, I said gifts and you'll see soon. Now come on. Follow me into my room."

"Eeeewww." Said Steph, "you have a girlfriend though."

"No no. Relax, that's where the gifts are." After that statement Stephanie ran up the stairs and ran into my room.

"Okay now girls sit down and I will be right there." I went and spelled my doorknob.

"Okay, now stand up and stand over here. Good." I lined up the crystals in a circle except for the last one.

"Ed you in?"

"Yep go ahead."

"Okay." I stepped in the circle and placed the last crystal down. Then a white cage came up and surrounded us.

"Cool." Said Kristina, she went to touch it.

"NO! Trust me if you touch it'll hurt real bad."

"Alright."

"Now what I am about to tell you is very important. So listen carefully. As you know Ed can grant me three wishes. My first wish for supernatural powers. My next wish was that if you wanted a fate like mine you could have them too. Now watch." I bent down and lit the candles on the inside of the circle with my fingers.

"Coolios." Said Kristina.

"Yeah, but it's not all fun and games. Now do you want these powers?"

"Hell yeah" replied Kristina.

"Sure" said Steph.

"No. No 'sure' it has to be a 'yes' or 'no' answer."

"Okay. Yes."

"Okay, now grasp my hands. Ed do your stuff." Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw the demon in my room. He started throwing fireballs at the cage.

"Girls get behind me" I yelled. They obeyed. Then I saw a figure of a man and a woman orb in and attack the demon from both sides. They defeated him within five minutes.

"Wow. No ordinary demon." Said the women.

"You can say that again." Said the man. "Oh honey look." They both turned around and looked at us who were still in the cage.

"Oh my gosh." Said the women. "Did you three receive your powers yet?"

"Huh? Wait. How do you know about them?" I said.

"Ed you haven't been doing your job." Said the man.

"Oh yes I have but that demon came and their hands fell apart. Now hurry kids. Grasp each others hands."

"Wait a minute you know them but I thought-" I said

"Just do it and hurry."

"Alright all right" I said we grasped each other's hands and all of a sudden I felt stronger. Then the lights in my room began to flicker.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Finally' said Ed. I looked around and Ed wasn't there. I looked and saw Kristina, Stephanie and d I in the cage and the man and the women outside of it. There was also another man there now. He looked familiar but I couldn't place his face. I started screaming for Ed.

"Ed. Where are you?"

"Uh, right here." I looked toward the sound but all I saw was the strange new man.

"Where?"

"Right here" said the man.

"Hey your not Ed." I said with content in my voice.

"Yeah I am. I went to school with you and we went here and I watched you spell the crystals, and I granted you two out of three wishes.

"No way." I wanted to step out of the cage but the two unidentified people were still there.

"Yeah way" said Ed.

"Okay if you're Ed then who the hell are they."

"We'll how about some hints," said the man.

"You three are orphans. You three now have powers. You three feel closely tied together." The women continued.

"Nope. Hasn't hit me." I said.

"Well how's this." Stephanie smacked the back of my head.

"Duh it's obviously it's bout us three. Are you really that thick?" said Steph.

"Yeah and now that you hit me I am even more thick." I retorted. "Okay no more hint playing who the hell are you people?"

"Hey is that the way to talk to your parents?" said the man.

"What?" I said baffled.

"Yes look. You three all have Celtic knot necklace correct?" said the women.

"Yeah but how did you-" I started.

"Shhh. Listen don't speak. Now Joe you have the top point and Stephanie has the left and Kristina, you have the right. Correct?" I looked and we all took out our necklaces and nodded. "Now place them on top of each other. Joe, Kristina, and then you Steph. Good. Now cover them with your hands and say:

_Now that we children _

_Have become the power _

_Make us whole in this hour_

_Unite us three, now and forever_." We recited the spell as the women said and our hands got warm. When we opened them the three pieces had now become three whole Celtic Knots.

"Well. Not bad for you Mom huh?"

"Hold on a minute that means that…" I said.

"Yep. You three are sisters and brother." Said the man. "And we are your parents."

"Yep I am Selene. Goddess of the Moon." Said Selene

"And I am Apollo. The God of the Sun. You three are the Ultimate Power Of Three. You three will now be watched over by many and sought after by those who need guidance.

"Uh-huh. So what your saying is we have to deal with other people's crap as well as our own lives and somehow find time to vanquish demons in the middle?" I said.

"Well if you want to look at it like that…." Said Apollo. "Yeah so now can you take down the cage so we can hug you guys?"

"Why not." Said Kristina. I carefully kicked one of the crystals so that the cage dropped and we embraced our parents.

"Hold On what about Ed?" I asked

"Well… you see he was meant to watch over you and to make sure that you got your powers. But you see hw was imprisoned in the body of a snail because most species of snails live for a long period of time and plus the 200 year margin we had to let you grow up and fulfill the prophecy we figured that a talking snail is better than a talking worm." Said Selene. All of a sudden I heard a crash downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I ran downstairs with Kristina and Stephanie closely at my heels. I jumped off the last couple stairs and I flew into the kitchen. Bill and Laurie were crouched behind the counter. They were shaking with fear. I saw a demon on the other side of the kitchen. I quickly froze him and the three of us walked over to him and inspected him. He was not like other demons. He was blue and had long horns out of his temple.

"He is an ice demon," said Selene. Then he became revived somehow. Kristina shot out her hands like I had but this time lightning shot out and hit him. He burst into flames.

"Thanks" Stephanie said sarcastically. "Now we don't know who he worked for."

"Sorry" said Kristina. "I just threw up my hands and poof he was gone".

"Yeah. Laurie, Bill are you okay?" I said

"Yeah but being your foster parents is starting to be a hassle." Said Bill. "Who the hell are those two?" Bill pointed to Selene and Apollo. "And him?" he pointed to Ed and he got up and grabbed Laurie by the wrist and she got up and they started to move backwards.

"It's okay. These are our biological parents. Yes Kristina, Stephanie, and mine."

"Oh really" said a voice behind us. I turned to look and there was Stephanie and Kristina's foster parents.

"Yeah why?" Stephanie said. Just then the encircled us and they all morphed into Ice demons.

"Shit. Just what we need today." Kristina said. The six of us stood in a second circle facing out and before the Ice demons had a chance to strike, the six of us attacked the six demons and we all used different attacks. Selene used a moonbeam, Apollo used a flamethrower power and I saw it and like it so I combined the two to make a Sun Beam and The demon went into flames and disappeared. When all the demons were gone the three of us huddled together to assess the damage of my home and of our lives. All that we had gone through in our life had consisted of those "parents" and now they were gone.

"Well, we couldn't have done it any other way." Said Apollo.

"Yeah. Now listen carefully children. Now that the three of you are united and have no grown ups to take care of your homes and no you can't do it by yourself you will have to gather all of your things and go live with The Halliwells. The Charmed Ones." Said Selene.

"The What?" I said. Selene looks over to Ed with disappointed.

"You haven't TOLD HIM YET?" Selene exclaimed.

"You see I was going to but um…" said Ed trailing off.

"I have no clue why we keep you around anymore," said Apollo. "You see The Charmed Ones are the Halliwells. They are very powerful witches and-."

"More powerful than us?" said Kristina.

"Not quite, however, they are right now because you do not know how to control you powers yet. They do and they will teach you. Now they are expecting you so you three will have to hurry. You never know when a demon will strike next." Said Apollo. At threat moment we heard a car door slam and a women with red hair came in.

"Alright where are they?" said the red haired women.

"Paige There are none." Said another women. "Sorry. My name is Piper, this is Paige," she points to the redhead "and Phoebe and Prue are still at the house setting up your rooms. Hey Apollo, Selene. Long time no see"

"Yes but it has to be a short time because Selene and I have to go back now. We've already spent too much time on earth. I am starting to feel queasy," said Apollo. They came and hugged the three of us and then they left. They orbed out of the house.

"Alright I know it's kind of hard to pack up your life and move but we're here for you guys," said Paige.

"Ahem" said Stephanie and Kristina together.

"Alright. Guy and Girls. Is that better?" said Paige and we all started laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The three of us uneasily went to each other's house and we got everyone's things. We took all that we wanted because the rest would be sold in garage sales and would be donated and the house would be sold. After we got all of our things we settled in our new home. It was difficult at first but I got used to it fast. There were only two men in the house. Leo and me. Piper's husband, however, was barely around because of all the things going on with him. But we did eventually adjust. Then that fateful day came around. My birthday.

"Get up sleepy head it's time to get up. It's Saturday." Said Phoebe.

"Let me sleep."

"Fine whatever." With that she left. Or so I thought. She came back with Piper, Leo, Prue, Paige, Ed, Stephanie and Kristina all singing Happy birthday.

"Damn you." I muttered under my breath. I sat up and endured the singing while the cake looked like it would explode with all the candles on it. Of course Paige went over on the candles. She always goes overboard on the parties. When they finished I snuffed the candles with my mind. Every Sunday we had a 'class' One week was on freezing and blowing up, the next telekinesis, orbing, sensing others, premonitions, levitating and self-defense. I was excelling as well as my two siblings but I knew that since I was the oldest I had the most pressure. I took charge a lot. It's a compulsive thing. So you would think I was in charge. I just wanted to protect my newfound family members. Anyway I was finally 18. I was going to meet Gwen today and who else knows what.

"Hey. Personal Gain" said Piper

"Not really. I didn't gain anything by snuffing the candles except practice."

"Alright I'll let it slide," said Prue

"But I didn't ga-" I started

"Leave it alone and drop it" Steph interjected.

"Fine" Prue and I said. They all sat on my bed and gave me presents.

"You shouldn't have really guys. Just finding out I have blood relatives is enough." I said.

"Oh well I guess we'll just take them back." Started Paige

"Well since they are already wrapped and they look so nice I mind as well.." I said. "Nothing could ruin this day," I thought. Now that I was 18 I had my driving license so I took a shower and got dressed. I was wandering around the house when Leo walked up to me.

"Hey I got a surprise for you." He said

"Really where is it?"

"Grab my hand and hold on." He said

"Great." I said sarcastically. I grabbed on and we orbed up. I had no clue where we where going. Then we got there and I looked around. I saw the room. It was all white.

"Welcome to where the Elders dwell." He said.

"No way!" I said.

"Yep and there is someone I want you to meet. His name is Caludrain." He is a high Elder. I looked around and nowhere was there anybody.

"Um Leo where are all the Elders?" Leo glanced around and his face turned white.


	9. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating lately but I just got a new puppy. I will start updating under 1 condition. I GET MORE REVIEWS! Sorry but I only have three different people. So please Tell your friends. I promise I will update soon.


End file.
